A Dying Wish
by FurryGirlSylvy
Summary: One day, a lone Charmander wonders on his own, seeking shelter from the harsh rains. And so he chooses the Old Chateau. Little does he know, the building is haunted and surprises lurk around the corner...


The storms wouldn't back down. It just poured and poured relentlessly into Eterna Forest, leaving those without shelter soaking in water. Not even a mere tree could provide shelter as the winds bend them at their will. My dear reader, you should have seen how horrid it was!

Of course, the most vulnerable are the fire type pokemon. Luckily, they had a good head on their shoulders and quickly got to cover as soon as the storm clouds started forming.

Yet, there were the inexperienced that were late to think of the idea. Ah yes, why I can think of one...

A young Charmander sprinted from tree to tree with all his tiny stubs could muster. He had a large leaf, covering the fire that was barely lit on his tale. The leaf's surface are provided him with much protection against the rain, but a few droplets pittered onto his scaley surface. Some were even dabbed onto his fire on his tale, making him wince in pain as he felt his heart drop. He had to find shelter quickly, oh so quickly. If not, that little fire will blow out, along with his life force attached to it.

His tiny, beady eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a giant figure up ahead: a manor house. "Bingo!" Charmander cheered as he increased his speed, heading directly to the building.

Reader, do you think this was a gift sent from Arceus? Does this really give him better survival? Well, let me give you a little hint.

As the young Charmander dashed and giggling with glee, a murkrow sat along a branch, not bothered by the elements that battered its feathers. Its eyes trailed along the naive fire type pokemon. Then another, and another came and landed by the watching murkrow. The other two saw the young pokemon and they all looked at each other, **_smiling_**.

* * *

Once inside the building, the Charmander was more than happy to immediately rub his body along the welcome mat, drying himself. Oh, reader, you should have seen how happy he was! Jumping for joy that he had finally found a place to stay!

But...What is this place exactly? The Charmander stopped and observed his surroundings. Most of it wasn't to his liking. Historic furniture that had collected dust and littered with rips dotted the area now and then. But wait, there is more! Abandoned Spinarak webs clung to every nook and cranny, a nasty stench filled the air. What a downer, isn't it? Well, more creepy in your mind I supposed.

Well, enough sightseeing. Are there any pokemon or anyone else here? Yes, it is deadly quiet, but there has to be another inhabitant here. Suddenly, the silence soon disappeared when footsteps were heard.

The fire type watched as a human suddenly appeared infront of him, with his very own eyes. He was a butler who had white hair, wore a professional black tuxedo, a black cloth rested on his forearm, and he stood up straight and propper. His dark brown eyes met with the Charmander's, then a smile formed on his wrinkly face.

"I've come to the door to greet a visitor so many times that it became programmed into my head. Even in death. Oh, I miss those days when this place was booming with voices. Oh, I miss those days, I miss those days..." The human faded away as his voice softened before going mute altogether.

My dear reader, you might have soiled your pants and ran like hell after witnessing that. But the little Charmander smiled ear to ear. "Wow! I never knew humans had powers like psychic types!" He cheered. "Although he was so sad like he missed the past. Poor thing."

Then laughter could be heard, echoing through the hallways. It was coming from the living room, and being the curious and excited little Charmander he was, he dashed towards it. "Oh goody, this place might have more people and pokemon here than I thought!"

Once in the living room, he was quite disappointed. No one there, but the laughter was still there but didn't have a prominent source. He then spotted a painting, of the butler he saw earlier, against the wall and its red, gleaming eyes focused on him. "Is it coming from this?" The Charmander observed the painting more and waved his hands at it. He thought maybe it was the male human that was talking to himself. "Hello? Sir, why are you laughing? Weren't you sad earlier?"

The painting didn't respond, just stared. But then its eyes darted upwards to the roof. The laughter became stronger and stronger behind the Charmander. Before he got a chance to look behind him, he was grabbed by the tail and was flown into the air.

A murkrow giggled as it held his tail firmly in his mouth. "Hehehe, food, glorious food!"

"No, please! I-I'm not food! Help!" The Charmander cried as he was carried off into the kitchen.

The murkrow dropped the fire type inside a giant pot and he landed in the water with a giant "plunk". Luckily, he made sure the water didn't touch the fire on his tail, it was only up to his stomach anyway.

He placed his claws against the walls of the pot and tried to climb out, but the iron was way too slippery for him to get a grasp on it.

Then, the three murkrow heads popped over the edge of the pot. They all cackled maniacally with sly smiles on their faces as they watched him struggle. "Reptile soup! Reptile soup!" They chanted in unison.

"B-But Charmanders like me aren't very tasty. They're very yucky tasting." The Charmander smiled sheepishly. "And so you wouldn't want to eat me, right?"

One murkrow pondered as she rubbed a wing underneath her chin. "Mmm, you may be right. But spices will help!" She went over to the cabinet and took over some pepper. They were quite old, and perhaps expired at that point, but the Murkrow didn't care. They are indeed scavengers...That now how to cook.

"Spices! Spices!" The other two cheered as they went to the cabinet as well, one getting paprika and the other getting some onion powder and whatever else in store.

They started sprinkling the dried herbs and spices all over the tiny creature as they laughed and laughed and laughed! Oh, that door Charmander, having to cough and sneeze everytime those horrid spices got into his nose and down into his lungs. Thank goodness, they soon stop, yet their fun isn't over. Oh no.

"Light it up! Light it up! Light it up!" They all grabbed onto the pot's handle with their talons and carried it over to the stove.

One of them headed to the switch and turned it. "Hehe! I learned from the humans here how to cook!" _Click, click, click, click, click!_ The oven kept clicking, but no flames had been formed.

"Aye? It won't start! Stupid thing!" The murkrow kicked it.

"What?! Well, make it work soon! I haven't eaten in days!" The other murkrow starting kicking it as well.

"Yeah, my stomach is so empty!" The last one joined in.

Reader, you may be thinking, why doesn't the Charmander just use his powers already? Well, the poor thing, he hasn't really quite learned to do so. Why, he is so young that he only came out of an egg a few days ago from a local daycare, where he got to spend time with his mother and the kind breeders that played with him and checked his health every day. One day, he, his mother, and the breeders decided to go to the forest, but suddenly the storms had come and separated him from his family. And now he was crying in defeat in a pot knowing that he won't see them again, hoping to meet his demise quickly.

Yet unexpectedly, a murkrow was swung against the wall. Its eyes widen as it then saw a ghastly figure, a purple aura radiating from its form. It was the butler.

"Leave...This is my kitchen. I don't want you pests here any longer!" The butler teleported by another murkrow and punched it square in the beak.

The murkrow squawked in pain and fell to the ground. A few of its feather littered the floor.

The other quivered in fear. "Oh no! The ghost wants to eat us!"

"Let's go!" They all said in unison before they all took flight and flew into the sky. They all zoomed out the window. As much as they liked the place, they knew they had spent long enough time there.

The Charmander didn't see the commotion because of how tall the pot was, but he heard the squawking, the butler, and the murkrow escaping. He took a deep breath and sighed out all of his anxiety.

He then looked up and saw the butler with the smile on his face. "Hello, little friend." He reached his arms into the pot and picked the baby pokemon up and cradled him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, sir!" The Charmander cheered and hugged him. When he pressed his little claws against the human, he didn't feel like anything, like he was...nothing. Maybe that's how a human with physic powers was supposed to feel like. Remember reader, our Charmander friend doesn't know what a ghost is.

"You're welcome, Charmander." He smiled at him once more before looking away. I had saved you because. I had sensed something in myself I haven't in years," The butler said as he used the cloth on his arm to wipe off the water and spices off of the pokemon.

"What is that?" Charmander asked, cocking his head to the side.

" **Empathy**." He whispered softly. "I haven't seen anyone for years, making me forget how to feel. Yes, there is a sweet little girl who is unfortunately here, but she has turned into a depressed mess like me." He sighed. "No one comes here. Even the bold and the daring don't even dare step within reach of here because they know we are here. As a butler in my days, I served great duty and saw great life to every person I served, especially the loving family that lived here. Now, those days are long over and I mourn for them. Then, I felt that great sense of mourning in you, and I didn't want you to suffer the same fate."

"The mourning? Oh yeah, my family. I miss them too." Little tears began to run down his cheeks. "I will never see them again."

The butler smiled sympathetically and lifted his chin up. "Don't worry, I will help you."

"R-Really?!" You should have seen how bright Charmander's eyes lit up and how wide of a grin grew on his face.

The butler couldn't help but chuckle at how cute the baby pokemon was excited. "Yes, 'really'. Although, I do have a wish. Oh, so, a dying wish for me."

"But I can't do anything. I'm so small and weak. There's no way I can!"

"Ah, but you're underestimating yourself." The butler smirked as he looked at the fire at his tail.

* * *

"Woohoo! This is the greatest idea ever!" The little Charmander cheered as he ran through the whole manor. His little tongue sticking out as he trailed his tail along the walls, furniture, or any objects the fire on it could reach. The flames them started to spread along anything it could catch in its wake, growing more and more. Thankfully, the storm had ended, meaning nothing could stop the fire's destruction.

Then, the fire type and the butler came out of the building right before it had started to crumble down into pieces. Embers scattered into the air every time a piece of the building fell down.

Charmander watched as the flames danced to whichever the wind blows. "Why did you want this place to burn down? You just told me to use my tail to burn this place, but why?"

The crisp smell of smoke flooded the old man's nose and he took a deep breath to take in the heavenly scent. "To be set free. The Old Chateau was growing on me, ever so painfully. Every time I walked through the hallways, there was always a reminder of how I miss the good times. And now I'm sick of it and want to start off somewhere new. Besides the place wasn't the same as it used to be and I don't want to see any remnants of that dastardly murkrow anymore." He gritted his teeth at the name of them. "They always tinkered with my belongings and bring in whatever pokemon they desire to eat and cook them from my kitchen. I will have no more of them."

"But. What about the little girl?"

The butler turned his head as he watched the little girl rise from the flames. She turned to look at him. She smirked at him. "Such a fool.." She had said before teleporting away.

"Sadly, I don't know. I can still sense the darkness in her heart. She thought the choice I made was foolish, but I digress. I think it really gave me...light. And I can say the same for her since she had a much more tragic past that I wish to not explain." He then smiled at him. "But let's not worry about her. Let's worry about you getting to your family." The butler picked up the Charmander and placed him on his shoulder.

"You know where they are?!"

"No, not exactly. But I will try my hardest to do so. To fulfill your wish in return." He said as they headed on their way on their journey.

The Charmander couldn't explain the phenomenon that had happened on that very day, but he didn't care really. He was happy as he was clueless. He managed to help someone in need, get to cause fun destruction, and also made a friend in the process!

 **~ The End ~**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Thanks so much for reading my one-shot! This originally made on Wattapd and so I decided to share it on Fanfiction. Review whatever you have to say. Criticism is always welcomed!_ ^^


End file.
